My name is Bella
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Bella was kidnapped when she was six by a student teacher. She was raped and abused for ten years. And had a daughter! As she is freed she has trouble with her old friends. Can she survive. And what about Nessie All human. Rated M just in case. Need beta!
1. Preface

_My name is Bella. I'm fifth teen years old. But I wasn't always. I remember when I was six._

"_Have a good day at school, sweetheart." Mommy says to me. "Bye Mommy! I love you!" I give her a hug before taking off to my classroom. Everyone is sitting and talking to their friends. "Good Morning Bella." Ms. B chirps. I welcome in the same tone. The student teacher, Mr. James, comes up to me. "Hi, Hun." He says. I smile up at him, missing two front teeth. I run to my cubby and throw my lunch bag and jacket in there before going to my table. Edward and Alice sit there. There two out of my five best friends. My other friends are in the first grade. Emmett is Alice and Edward's brother while Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Those three are a grade above us. _

"_Hi!" Alice beams at me and Edward smiles. "Hey!" That's how the day starts. _

_Snack time is way before lunch. Today we have apple juice and cookies. Mr. James comes to our table and I go to reach for a plate, but Mr. James grabs the one behind it and gives it to me. I don't think about it. I take a sip of my juice…but it tastes weird. I tell Mr. James but he tells me it's a special one just for me, because I'm so good. So, I drink the rest._

"_Can anyone tell me what starts with the letter J?" Alice's hand shoots up. "Jasper!" She says. Ms. B laughs but nods and writes it down. My head is on the table. My tummy hurts and I'm very sleepy. Mr. James comes and kneels down. "You okay?" I shake my head slowly. He gets up and takes my clammy hand. "Ms. B, Bella doesn't feel well. I'm going to take her to the nurse." She nods and goes back to the lesson. _

_He starts to pull me, grabbing my belongings, and walking me out. He starts toward the back door, practically running. "Mr. James?" I start but he shushes me. _

_As we walk outside the cold air hits my face. All of a sudden we stop next to a van. He opens the door and tells me to get in. "I already called you mommy and daddy and I'm going to bring you home." He explains. "But I'm not supposed to get in people's cars." I state. "No, Hun, strangers. You know me." Then he mummers something low like; "And you'll know me for a long time." I get in the truck. He slams the door saying. "You just made the worst decision of your life." And I did. _

_Prologue _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Mommy?" I hear. I get up instantly. "Yes, sweetheart?" I ask Renesmee. "What's that?" A bang is heard through the door. "We have a search warrant." I hear a deep voice. Oh my God. It couldn't be! "For what?" I hear James rough voice. I wince. "We have reason to believe you own illegal drug possesion." It is! it's Charlie.

"Jump!" I say to the four and a half year old. She looks at me, confused. "Just do it!" I rush out. I start jumping and screaming. Soon, Nessie follows my lead, not exactly sure why. If it wasn't Charlie's voice I'm positive I would have never had this much courage.

There was more banging. The door is flung over, and sure enough there is my father in his uniform. He runs over to us. "Miss are you okay?" He checks my body for any injuries. I see James being arrested. I sob. My own dad doesn't know who I am.

His eyes widen. "Call 911!" He shouts behind him. "Miss, please tell me. What hurts!" I'm crying hysterically. Nessie is calling me, but I can't turn. My eyes fog up. "Daddy." Charlie's eyes widen even more with shock and recognition.

AT THE HOSPITAL

They took a blood test, though Charlie and Renne know it's me. I can tell by the way they stare at me. "Where is she?" I cry again. "Where is my daughter!" I scream. As if on cue she runs in here and jumps in my lap. "Mommy where are we?" She sobs, fearfully. I shush her and rock. My parents stare in absolute shock. The doctor brings them in the hall. Renee, out of no where shoots over and hugs me while sobbing. "My, Bella, my beautiful Bella." Charlie just stands behind tears in his eyes and the biggest smile. But then he looks at Nessie, confused.

Hours later a police officer is on a chair next to me. My parents are behind. "Can you tell us what happened?" I don't say a word, just stare at my brown hair, blue eyed daughter. The officer takes a different approach. "What's her name?" He asks softly. "Renesmee Carlie Swan." I say the three words.

"What a beautiful, unique name, where did you get it from?" He is obviously just trying to get information out of me. "Renee and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie." I whisper. They were like my second parents,

I suddenly looked up. "She's mine." I say harshly. "_My_ daughter. Don't you touch her." I warn. He nods. "Can you please tell us what happened?" I shake my head and laugh bitterly. "What do you think happened?" With that I lay down and go to sleep.

6 MONTHS LATER

Nessie's birthday was last week, My little girl is now five. I turned sixteen two days ago. It turns out that Charlie was sent to Seattle, where I was kept in a basement for the last ten years. I haven't said a word about the incident. No one brought it up. We been in a hotel room for the last few months. Apparently, my parents haven't talked to anyone in Forks the whole time we been here. No one knows I been found. We pull up to the house. I have to push back the tears. Home. I grab Renesmee's sleeping form before walking quickly to the door where Renee opens the door. Before going in I glance across the street. There's the Cullen house. There is a silver Volvo parked.

Today's Thursday. I'm going back to school Monday. I'm at a sophomore level. I was given a lot of books. No one wanted a dumb bitch.

My parents don't think I'm ready. Neither do I. But I have to. Not for myself but for Nessie. I want some normalcy for her. Though, my gut clenches at the thought of high school. The last time I went to school it was my first year, now it's one of my last. You don't know how many tests I had to take.

"I think I'm going to invite the Cullens over." Renee says as I put Nessie on the couch. I don't respond. Charlie does. "Is that the best idea?" Renee doesn't blink. "She starting school Monday." She then leaves saying she'll bring them over in ten minutes, sure that Esme is going to want to help with dinner. I pick up Renesmee and walk up the stairs to my old, pink room.

Edward's Point of View

It was ten years ago I lost my best friend. Isabella Swan. She left with James, saying she doesn't feel well. He was supposed to go to the nurse, but they never came back. I'm sixteen now. I'm in tenth grade. But there's never a day I don't regret letting her go off.

A half a year ago Renee and Charlie suddenly run off. The police won't tell us anything but says they're okay. I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it and there is Renee. I'm speechless. Alice runs up and she glares.

"How dare you!" She screeches. "You just leave! Then, you come knock on the door and that's it! Do you know what you did to my mom!" As on cue mom walks in. She throws all of us upstairs.

In thirty minutes we're back down. Mom's in tears, "Kids." She sobs. "Mom? What's going on?" I glance at Renee. She mirrors my mother. "S-she's back." I look down, my eyes furrowed. "Who?" I ask. "Bella."

My whole world changes at that moment. As we slowly walk over to the Swan house, my heart races. This isn't the same Bella. According, to the doctors she been beaten, and raped multiple times. She- she has a daughter. I picture the six year old girl who's hair is in a pony tail with braids. The girl who played hide and seek with me. But that can't possibly be the same one I'm about to meet. It just can't.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's Point of View

I hear my mom's voice calling me. I brush Renesmee's hair one last time before turning to the door. Time to face the music. I walk slowly down the stairs to see them. Esme and Carlisle look about the same but the rest don't. Though, it's easy to tell who's who. Alice, who's hair is now spiked, has barley grown. Rosalie has grown up beautiful. She has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is about five inches taller than my 5'4, according to the doctor, frame. Though it might have something to do with the two inch heels.

Emmett is ….big. He looks the same, despite that. Childlike in every possible way. His curly black hair is cut the same exact way. He has dimples sporting his giant smile. Jasper is tall, not as tall as Emmett, with the same hair and eyes as his twin. Edward was stunning. His messy hair and emerald green eyes haven't change a bit. I bite back the overwhelming feeling.

"Where's Nessie?" Asks Charlie. "Sleeping." I mumble. All of a sudden Emmett charges at me.

"_You been very bad Bella." James says coming toward my bloody body. He gently touches my ribs with his foot, but I'm hurt so bad it feels as if he just broke them. He runs at me once again. I cringe at the attack. _

Edward's point of view

It's crazy. To see her again. It doesn't make much sense. How is it possible that this beautiful girl here is MY Bella. The one who jumped roped with me, played hide and seek or tag, and watched Disney movies. It was scary to see her, how different she looked. I guess I never really realized what it would be like to see her, the few times I actually let my self hope I saw the little Bella.

Not even close.

She grew a little less than a foot, her hair much longer, though it looks like it was recently cut, and well… she has breasts. Not that I was looking! ….

The thing I really noticed though were her eyes. Her old beautiful eyes that used to shine with happiness are now dead. Dull, depressed. Her spirit gone.

"Where's Nessie?" Charlie asks her. Nessie? Is that her… daughter?

"Sleeping." She says almost soundlessly. But I heard it. It replicated her eyes. But hearing it, it only sounding a little deeper, was amazing. That's when it finally clicked my best friend is back! Oh my God she's back!

I think it clicked with Emmett at the same time because he ran up to her to give her his bear hugs. She doesn't make a sound but she collapses to the floor.

"Please. Please don't hurt me." Bella whimpers, my own eyes wide with shock.

"I… I would never Belly." Emmett states looking at the floor in shame. Rosalie puts her hand on his shoulder, never taking her eyes off Bella.

Bella's Point of View

"Please. Please don't hurt me." I beg James. Though, I really know it won't make a difference. "I… I would never Belly." Belly? The only one who calls me Belly is Emmett! That's when I remember where I was.

No! I ruined everything. Now they'll realize how used and worthless I am! They'll never take me back. There going to hate me forever. I got up and ran up the stairs.

How could I've messed up so bad? I finally got my family back, my best friends, and I lost them again. Just time it's my own fault. I walk into the too pink room and look at my sleeping beauty. Her eyes flutter awake and all previous thoughts wipe away. "Hey, Baby." She smiles at me.

It been thirty minutes since my humiliating outburst and no one has bothered us. Renesmee is watching Dora Explorer, should've seen her awe when she first saw T.V., while I comb her curly chestnut hair.

"Mommy?" She asks. "Yes?" She bites her lip. Must have picked up that habit from me. "Where's James?" I sigh. It was only a matter of time before she started asking about him. I guess I kind of avoid the actual question. "You are _never _going to see James again." I promise.

She looks at me confused before nodding. "Mommy?" I nod encouraging her to go on. It's better to get this over with now. "When, I'm too loud or I'm bad are Grandma and Grandpa gonna punish you too?" I clench my eyes shut.

_Three year old Nessie just came out of the cramped place we call a bathroom. Before I can react she trips and falls on her knees, hard. She tears up a little but is obviously not hurt. I hear stomping as James comes down. "What the fuck is going on in here?" He yells. "N-nothing." I stutter. Nessie cowers behind me. He glares at her. "Tell me what happened you damn whore. "I fell, I sorry." Nessie mumbles. I shake my head at her. "You fucking brat!" He grabs her arm. She cries out. My eyes widened and I instantly go and pushes her away. James eyes are cold. He grabs his pocketknife before turning to Ness. "Looks like Mommy needs to be punished."_

"No one is ever gonna touch us again." I inform her.

She smiles wider than I have ever seen before.

There's a gentle knock on the door, that's going to take some getting used to. "Come in." I barley whisper. Why can't they just leave us alone for a minute? Nessie looks up at me in slight fear. "No one will touch us." I remind her. She nods and leans on me, I wrap my arms around her. The door opens slowly, obvious not to scare me. Esme walks in and her eyes tear at the sight of my daughter.

Charlie's Point of View

My little girl is finally back home, but with a little girl of her own. "I'm so sorry." Emmett apologizes. "Don't be." I say. "You didn't know." And to be honest neither did I. I should've have figured and warned them ahead of time. How could I not have? She spent most her life living with that animal. I failed her as a father in so many ways. I have to make it up! I swear I will. Esme announces she is going to talk to her. Carlisle speaks up after his wife retreats upstairs. "Maybe…therapy would help?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm alive! Been over a year I know sorry!**

Bpov:  
Esme begins to talk in a soft tone to Nessie. "Hi you must be Renesmee I'm Esme" Nessie just hides behind me before mumbling. "Nessie." Esme nods and repeats the name. She then turns to me.  
"Are you okay sweetheart.". Why would she worry about me I just made a fool of myself and scared poor Emmett.  
"I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "No reason to apologize." When I don't respond she starts again. "Why don't you try and come back downstairs I'm sure everyone would like to meet Ren- Nessie."

"Don't they hate me?" I ask. Esme shakes her head wildly. "No. Of course they don't hate you."  
Reluctantly I follow Esme with Nessie in my arms. Everyone becomes quiet when they see us.

They all stare at my daughter and I can't help but want to run.

_James smiles down and two year old Nessie. He whistles. "She'll be perfect." My eyes widen. "For what?" He kicks me and glares. "Watch your tone bitch." Ness looks at the wall as I always instruct her to when James starts to hurt me. "Anyway." He starts again. "For when you get too old."  
I jump up right away. "You're not touching her!" He bursts out laughing, pushes me down and then kicks me in the same spot as before.  
"Now lets have some fun." He unbuckles his pants and I nod at Nessie. She runs to the bathroom and grabs the old CD player and puts on the only CD we have. I listen to one of the nine lullabies and try to focus on that as James pulls on my shirt._

Nessie pushes her face into my hair, overwhelmed by the amount of strangers. I hold her tight to me. Carlisle smiles carefully at me. "This must be Renesmee." She looks up and whimpers right away. I quickly understand why. Carlisle has blonde hair and blue eyes just like James. I shush and rock her when I feel she begins to cry. "Is she okay?" Carlisle asks, concerned.  
I don't answer just focus on my baby. This is wrong. All of this.  
"Bella, sit." Charlie commands and I insanely do, not one to go against a direct order especially not against a man. Whether or not it was my father I don't know what has happened in the past ten years how do I really know who he is. Of anyone.  
Charlie comes kneels down in front of me. I watch him warily and when he sees my expression he frowns.  
"Nessie, sweetie." He coos. She looks up hesitantly her eyes red. She looks past Charlie and at Carlisle. "Please don't hurt my mommy." She almost begs in a broken voice. Esme begins to silently cry and slips out of the room with Renee following. The teenagers in the room are frozen.  
My father moves away and Carlisle takes his place. He doesn't miss a beat as he says. "Never." Strong and honest.  
"Do you pinky promise?" She whispers. "Pinky promise." He assures and holds out his smallest finger. Nessie hooks it with her own. Then, like magic she smiles. 


	5. Chapter 4

Another update! Yay!  
**Epov**  
When Mom went upstairs Carlisle mentioned therapy but I saw that Charlie didn't know what to say or do. It was complete silence for awhile but then we heard people walking, Mom and Bella are coming back down.  
Bella's following Mom and it's obvious she's nervous. It's not until she's completely down that I notice that someone is clinging onto Bella. Her daughter. It's hard to grasp that. Isabella Marie Swan my best friend as a child has a daughter almost the age she was when I last saw her.  
It's then that I really look at this Renesmee. I almost gasp. It was like I was seeing Bella again, the Bella I knew. The similarity was startling. She's beautiful of course. Curly chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only difference was this little girl's eyes showed her fear. Bella's used to shine with happiness. I guess not anymore.  
Dad is the first to react. He tries to get the little girl to introduce herself. When he asks if this was Renesmee Mom quickly whispers "Nessie." Of course, it's Bella's daughter. Bella has always hated her full name I couldn't be surprised that Renesmee- Nessie did too.  
However, Nessie doesn't make a move to explain her nickname to Dad but instead whimpers and hides herself in Bella's hair. I watch as Bella calms her daughter down slightly. So motherly, I never expected to find my lost friend but whenever I dreamed of it, it wasn't like this.

My heart broke as this five year old begged my dad not to hurt her mom. I can only imagine the horrors they have went through.

**Bpov**:  
Eventually we've all calmed down and settled in for dinner. I have Nessie next to me and on the other side Charlie. Renee is next to Nessie. Ness has become quite close to her grandma. My dad however frightens her slightly. She doesn't like men. She watches each Cullen boy warily. Flinching when she gets to Jasper, who is blonde. Emmett scares her almost as much as Jasper and Carlisle. His size is intimidating. I'm shamed to admit that I am just as afraid. I know I shouldn't be. These people are my friends, so close we were like family. Were. Not are.  
It is Nessie who breaks the silence. Strangely enough my daughter is as afraid of Edward. She tilts her head at him and then shocking us all speaks. "Your hair looks like a penny." I turn to her with my eyes wide. Before I can say anything to her everyone bursts out laughing. I jump along with Nessie at the loud noise. But then Nessie cracks a smile and I can't help but smile with her. The first time in a long time.  
I could get used to dinner being like this.

_James bangs his way down the stairs once again. After so many years I have become used to it. Nessie has just turned four years old and is playing with a puzzle she has already finished too many times. It's a rarity that James actually brings her a toy. I have recently begun to teach her how to read. Each year James throws me a bunch of books, pencils, and pens. I teach myself what I can only assume kids learn in school. I have been reusing my old books for Nessie. James then slams open the door. He throws two sandwiches and two water bottle at me. They hit me but I don't flinch. I give Nessie half. I only drink a bit of the water and eat a quarter of the sandwich. I don't know if James will feel like feeding us or not tomorrow and I need to save it just in case for Nessie.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**An update!**

Bpov:  
After dinner all the parents decided to send us into the living room while they clean up. I tried to help but they sent me on my way. I walked into the living room with Nessie by my side. I see everyone has made themselves comfortable. This is more their home then it is mine. I choice to take the seat on the floor seeing as the only other available is next to Emmett. He frowns when he sees this but doesn't comment.  
It's Alice who breaks the awkward silence. "How are you Bella?" Stupid question.  
"Fine." I lie. She then turns her attention to Nessie. "Hi Nessie." Nessie doesn't look too afraid of Alice. She is the closest to Ness's size.  
"Hi." She responds quietly. Rosalie comes and sits in front of me.  
"So your starting school on Monday?" I nod, though I don't think it's the best choice anymore. The way I have reacted to people I used to love. Besides how am I going to be away from Nessie knowing that she'll be in preschool without me to watch her.  
Emmett smiles. His dimples so obvious. At least that hasn't changed. "We'll take care of you." Edward pitches in then. "Renee has made sure that you'll have either Alice or I in each class with you." This is the first time I've heard his voice and it's velvet.  
"That's good." I say.  
It's quiet again. No one knows why to say. Neither do I. Emmett speaks first. "How 'bout we play a game?"  
_  
I stare at the grey wall. There isn't much else to do. I've been here 38 days. It been 38 days since I seen my Mommy or Daddy. Or any of my best friends. I start to cry but stop quickly. James get bad when I cry. And when James is mad he hits.  
I hear him come down the stairs. I don't know why. He already fed me today. He opens the door and he's smiling weirdly. "Hey Bella." I don't speak, I stopped speaking 17 days ago. I gave up begging.  
"Wanna play a game?" He asks. I look up confused. "Come here." I obey not wanting him to hit me. When I reach him he moves for the jeans I've been wearing since my last day of school.  
He starts to move them down. I move back instantly and start to talk to him again. "Boys are supposed to see me without clothes! Mommy said so." He glares at me and slaps me across the face. "You don't have a mommy she gave you to me 'cause you been bad! You do what I say!" Then he goes back to my pants.  
_

"Bella you okay?" Jasper ask. Luckily the adults came in here before I have to answer. 


End file.
